


and I shall sleep in peace until you come to me

by emily_hufflepuff



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Friendship, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_hufflepuff/pseuds/emily_hufflepuff
Summary: After Osferth is injured at Beamfleot, Sihtric realises that his friends will not be joining him in Valhalla.Uhtred and Sihtric have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Sihtric & Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	and I shall sleep in peace until you come to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short thing that just came into my head. I really love the religion/norse mythology aspect of this show and wanted to explore it a little more. Plus I love Sihtric and we need more of him. Enjoy xx
> 
> Title from the folksong 'O Danny Boy'.

Uhtred walked over to where his friend sat at the edge of their camp. Sihtric had seemed distracted ever since the battle, like his mind was constantly on other things.

‘You okay?’ he asked, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder as he sat down next to him.

‘I’m fine lord.’

‘Are you? You don’t seem fine to me.’

Sihtric made a deep sigh.

‘It’s Osferth.’

‘He’s going to be fine,’ Uhtred replied quickly. It had been a shock to all of them when they found Osferth laying injured but thankfully with rest he should recover fully.

‘I know, but it just made me think. That’s all. About what will happen to us all.’

Uhtred looked at Sihtric in confusion. He caught his eye and nodded to encourage him to explain what he meant.

The young Dane gave another deep sigh before continuing. ‘Osferth said that he didn’t fear death, because he would be with his God. I guess I hadn’t realised before that we won’t be going to the same place.’

Uhtred slowly nodded in understanding. It was true that him and Sihtric would go to the halls of Valhalla – somewhere their Christian friends would be unlikely to follow.

‘We were always taught not to fear death,’ Sihtric continued, looking down at his hands, ‘as it isn’t the end. But they won’t be there. I – I’ll be alone.’

‘What do you mean? You’ll have me!’

‘Yes, of course, lord. But what if I die before you do? There’s no one waiting for me there. My mother was Christian and all the Danes I knew only treated me with cruelty.’

‘You will not be alone.’ Uhtred said determinedly. The conviction in his voice making Sihtric turn to face him.

‘You will not be alone,’ Uhtred continued, ‘because Gisela will be there.’ His voice cracking as he mentioned his late wife, her loss still sore in his heart. ‘She will never forget the way you helped us be together, how you gave Hild her message, and nor will I. And others will welcome you too I am sure; my father, Ragnar the Fearless, my mother, my grandfather, my brother, Ragnar – they will all welcome you. You are like a brother to me, Sihtric, you have never once let me down; they will be grateful for everything you have done to keep me safe. They will welcome you I promise.’

Sihtric sat in silence, not knowing what to say. His lord’s words meant more to him than he knew how to express. They both sat there for a time, their eyes wet with tears that threatened to spill over the warriors’ cheeks.

‘Thank you.’ Sihtric found was all he could manage.

‘Wherever we all go,’ Uhtred began, deep in thought, ‘we should take comfort that the one’s we love will be at peace. I may never see Beocca or Thyra again, but I know that they are together, with their God. Finan and Osferth will one day join them. All we can do is be grateful for each day the gods grant us with our friends, and hope fate does not take them away from us too soon.’

They stayed sitting in silence for a while, but it was a comforting silence. Sihtric found himself a little lighter than he was before, knowing that there would be people to welcome him in Valhalla when the time comes. Uhtred was right, he should focus on each day as it comes and be thankful for the wonderful group of friends the gods had gifted him.

One day they would have to say goodbye, but not today.


End file.
